Our Next Life
by Nicole10
Summary: “Join me in ten years,” the message said. “Then we’ll see what happens next.” COMPLETE
1. Daniel and Jean

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

Writing Implemented: June 29

**Chapter 1**

The light streamed through the screened in porch as the sun set, casting a glow around the elderly couple. Daniel Harrison had his arm around his wife of fifty-five years.

"Jean," he said, pulling her closer. "Happy anniversary, baby." Dan tenderly kissed the top of her head, making Jean sigh as she thought over everything they'd been through. Even when she was at her wit's end with Dan she never thought of leaving him, and she had not even for one second ever stopped loving him.

"I can only hope for fifty-five more, Dan happy anniversary." She leaned up and kissed him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Dan rolled his eyes and grinned. They did this every year, but there was something he loved about it, it was so…them.

"Tell me."

"Well, you were acting all nervous…" she grinned as he interrupted her.

"I was not!" he replied indignantly.

"You were acting skittish all day!" Jean poked him, making her point.

"Fine, but how could you blame me? I was about to ask out the prettiest girl in the office." Her grin grew wider.

"Trying to earn yourself some brownie points, aren't you Mr. Harrison?" She then changed the subject. "Plus, you didn't even ask me out!"

"I did eventually!"

"Yeah, after you kissed me! Now shh! Let me tell the story!" He shut his mouth at the rebuke and let her continue. "Good, anyway I had just met a nice guy…"

"Mark."

"Mark," she consented. "And you became jealous."

"I did not get jealous!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well…maybe a little, I mean…he was ruining my plan!"

"Yes, your master plan," she replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway, then you started arguing with me about Mark, who you hadn't met."

"It doesn't matter, as doctors we cannot date patients."

"I was a nurse!"

"Pssh, you were a doctor in my book. You knew more than Doctor Henry. Hell, Jean, sometimes you even knew more than me!" Dan looked over at her when he didn't hear anything. Jean always had a reply. His eyes found her hand wiping away a stray tear that had made its way out of her eyelid. "Are you ok?" He pulled her even closer. "Did I say something stupid again?" She shook her head.

"No, that was perfect. Absolutely perfect. One of the nicest things you have ever said to me."

"He was too old for you." Jean let out a laugh at his abruptness. "I mean, c'mon, ten years? You deserve a young stud like me."

"I always wondered what it would be like to date older men."

"I'm an older man! I'm a year older than you!" She ignored him and continued.

"But I guess my young stud will have to do."

"I guess so," Dan replied, leaning in for a kiss. "Now back to the story."

"Right. We were arguing in the supply room…"

"I prefer supply closet for this next scene," he smirked.

"Fine, supply closet, when you just leaned in and kissed me."

"Yep, right in the middle of arguing. You looked so damn irresistible quarrelling with me."

"And the rest is history."

"And what a very good history it is," Dan replied, smiling down at her as the last bit of sun disappeared.


	2. Joshua

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

Writing Implemented: June 29

**Chapter 2**

The life had gone out of Daniel a few weeks before it left Jean.

When Jean reached the afterlife she fully expected to find her beloved husband waiting for her, but instead she was met with a message.

"Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

* * *

October 10, 1959

Dan opened his eyes to meet those of two people he had never seen before.

"Hello Joshua," the man said. Dan liked his hair. "I'm your Dad." Dan snuggled deeper into the woman who was holding him, his old memories slowly slipping away.

'Joshua,' he thought. 'My name is Joshua." As sleep came over him one last memory of his old life invaded his mind, leaving him with a final question. 'Ten years? What the hell was I thinking?'

A/N: Sorry this part was so short, but it was REALLY hard to write. Please, tell me what you think. I know there's not much of our familiar people yet (at least not with their names) so it may be a little confusing.

Oh yeah, I used Bradley Whitford and Janel Maloney's real birthdays because I couldn't find or remember Josh and Donna's, I hope this is ok.

But PLEASE leave feedback; I need to know whether or not to continue with this. Thanks for reading!


	3. Donnatella

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 3**

October 3, 1969

"Donnatella!" Jean heard a woman scream when her head final passed through that tiny whole. "Her name is going to be Donnatella!" Jean had no idea what they were talking about; she just wanted to get out of this tight, gross feeling passageway.

"Ok, ok, we'll name her Donnatella, just stop breaking the bones in my hand, honey!" a man's voice cried out.

'What a baby,' Jean thought as she finally got out of the enclosure. The doctor handed her to her new parents.

"Donnatella Moss," her mother sighed.

'Donnatella?' she contemplated. 'Between this and the ten years I had to wait…I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

That same day in Connecticut…

"Mom?" Josh yelled as he entered the house.

"I'm in here." Her voice was coming from the laundry room.

"Hey Mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek and then folding some laundry. "Whatever happened to Jean?"

"Jean who?"

"A girl, her name was Jean. She just popped into my mind today, but I can't conjure up an image. Do you remember her?" His mother searched her memory before replying.

"I'm sorry, Josh, I don't."

"Doesn't matter," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It was probably someone from kindergarten or something."


	4. Who Are You?

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

Also, I know this is kind of regurgitation, but I feel it's vital to the story and has a few comments added in. This was kind of hard to write, so bear with me please.

**Chapter 4**

Josh didn't notice her presence at first because it felt so familiar and so…normal. He only did a double take when his brain registered that there was a gorgeous blond sitting in his visitor's chair. A blond who he decided he must take to dinner as soon as he got her name.

"Hi," he began.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Moss, who are you?"

"I'm Josh Lyman."

"Ah," she replied, trying to think of something quickly.

"Yes."

"I'm your new assistant." So much for dinner, he thought.

"Did I have an old assistant?"

"Maybe not."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Moss, I came here to volunteer and the woman assigned me to you."

"Which woman?"

"Becky."

"You mean Margaret?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Moss, I'll be working as your assistant."

"I'm going to talk to Margaret."

"Actually, Josh…" she said blocking his way.

"Yeah?"

"When I said I was assigned to you?

"Yeah."

"I may have been overstating it a little."

"Who are you?" She ran after him, trying to keep up and Josh noticed that she was one of the few who could.

"I'm Donna Moss, I drove up here from Madison, Wisconsin?"

"When did your boyfriend break up with you?" She was about to make a smart-ass reply, but held back, she **really** needed this job.

"What makes you think that my boyfriend broke up with me?"

"Well, you're too old for your parents to have kicked you out of the house."

"I'm here because I want to work for Bartlet. I'm a college graduate, with a degree in Political Science and Government."

"Where did you graduate?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you graduate?"

"Okay, when I said I graduated, I may have been overstating it a little?"

"Look…" he said, this was getting ridiculous. He liked her, but he needed to have some standards on this campaign.

"I was a couple of credits short."

"From where?"

"University of Wisconsin."

"You majored in Political Science and Government?"

"And, uh, Sociology and Psychology."

"Uh-huh." Now he was glad he hadn't asked her out, she was a little crazy.

"And biology for a while, with a minor in French?"

"Okay."

"And, uh, drama?"

"You had five majors and two minors in four years?"

"Two years."

"Okay, listen…"

"I had to drop out. I had to drop out." She really didn't want to tell him everything, no matter how comfortable she immediately felt around him.

"Your boyfriend was older than you?"

"I think that question is of a personal nature?" He smirked.

"Donna, you were just at my desk, reading my calendar, answering my phone, and hoping that I wouldn't notice that I never hired you. Your boyfriend was older?"

"Yes."

"Law student?" He had seen it happen all the time when he was at Yale.

"Medical student."

"And the idea was that you'd drop out and pay the bills till he was done with his residency."

"Yes."

"And why did Dr. Freeride break up with you?"

"What makes you think he broke up with me?"

"Donna, this is a campaign for the Presidency, and there's nothing I take more seriously than that. This can't be a place where people come to find their confidence and start over."

"Why not?" He thought she was nuts, there was no way she was questioning him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why can't it be those things?"

"Because…"

"What? Is it going to interfere with my typing?"

"Donna, we're picking up today and going to South Carolina. If you want to stay in the Manchester office…"

"I want to come to Charleston."

"I can't carry you, Donna! I got a lot of guys out there not making the trip."

"I'll pay my own way."

"With what?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, I'll sell my car. Eventually, you're going to put me on salary."

"Donna." It struck him that he liked her name, he liked to say it.

"Look. I think I can be good at this. I think you might find me valuable." The phone was ringing but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew she wasn't qualified for the job. He knew this could be disastrous. But he also knew that he wasn't lying to him. He knew she would work hard, and he knew he could trust her. The trust, that was what got him, he has never been able to instinctively trust anyone.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding towards the phone.

"Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman's office. Uh, yes, I think I'm going to have someone from the press office get back to you if it's related to…yes. Uh, yes." He took his badge off. Hell, driving all the way from Madison, Wisconsin to work free for a long shot deserved something. A grin lit up her face, and the one that followed on his didn't leave for the rest of the day.

A/N: PLEASE leave feedback, it really does feed me…


	5. Where Did THAT Come From?

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 5**

October 30 – St Louis, Missouri during the First Bartlet for America Campaign

He couldn't believe it; the Governor had collapsed right in front of his eyes. He had seen it about to happen, why didn't he do anything. He noticed the signs, why didn't he listen to them?

"How is he?" Josh asked Abigail Bartlet when he saw her.

"He's doing better."

"Do they know what happened?" Concern was etched on his face.

"He has labyrinthitis," she replied.

"Inflammation of the inner ear canal," he said and then paused. He couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth, how the hell had he known that? The Governor's wife looked impressed.

"Well aren't you quite the doctor."

"I have no idea where that came from, ma'am." Josh hesitated and looked at her, he just had to ask. Donna entered the room, but he forged on anyway. "Do you know if it's viral or bacterial labyrinthitis?" He really had no idea where this was coming from.

"I hope it's not a bacterial inner ear infection, those are rare and much worse," Donna said and then stopped short; she wondered how she understood what labyrinthitis was, and why she knew that a bacterial one was worse.

"What is it with you two?" Mrs. Bartlet looked at them strangely. "Did you study up on this condition recently or something?" Josh spoke slowly:

"I have no idea…" He looked towards Donna. "Did we?" Donna shook her head and verbalized her thoughts.

"It's kind of odd that the Governor got it though, because it's usually triggered by an upper respiratory infection, and he hasn't had one of those lately, has he?" Mrs. Bartlet's mouth was open in shock while Donna was still in awe of the fact that she knew this.

"Ok, you're both freaking me out now. The Governor's gonna be fine, he just needs a little rest and some antibiotics." She looked at them like they each had three heads. "I'm going to leave the room now since, you know, you're freaking me out." And with that the future First Lady left to check on her husband.

"That was a little weird." Donna was the first to speak.

"I'm kind of impressed by us." He grinned at her crookedly, and she smiled back. "But more by me of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Josh laughed and then led her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back, to find the others.


	6. What Does 10 Years Mean to You?

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

I wrote two versions of this chapter, I'm sticking with the second one, I think it's better. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it's great and it helps me write faster since I know people are reading.

**Chapter 6 – Version 2**

Donna was standing in his doorway, watching him, waiting for him to notice her presence. It usually took him a few minutes to realize she was there. If anyone else so much as breathed into his office he noticed immediately but never with her. It had always been that way and she never had the time to question it.

"Josh," she finally said, sick of waiting for him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She sat down in the visitor's seat

"What does ten years mean to you?" His forehead wrinkled.

"What?"

"Ten years, what does it mean to you?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I was looking at your notes from the meeting this morning and compared it with mine and in the margin near farming subsidies you wrote ten years."

"Yeah?"

"So did I, but I can't remember why it's there. I've asked Margaret, Bonnie, Ginger, and Carol but they have nothing down and neither did Leo, Toby, Will or CJ." He leaned back in his chair, racking his brain. There was nothing that he could think of that had to do with both farming subsidies and ten years.

"I'm sorry, Donna, I really don't know. But for the time being don't worry about it, if I remember I'll be sure to inform you." He smiled at her, she looked beautiful, absolutely stunning. Her hair was perfect and that skirt made her legs look sexy as hell.

"Ok, then I should have these notes to you within an hour," she replied, her smile reaching her eyes. He was looking all cute and rumpled today, she thought, and it was going to be hard for her to keep her hands off him.

Because of these contemplations running through their minds the next few hours they spent together were going to be sweetly torturous.

* * *

"It would have been Mom and Dad's one hundredth anniversary today," Greg stated. "It's a good thing they had us later in their lives, otherwise we'd be really old right now."

"We are really old," Linda replied, laughing.

"I'm glad the three of us got together for it, they would have liked this," Chris said, raising his glass. "To Dan and Jean Harrison, we wish them the happiness they found with each other for all of eternity."

A/N: Please leave feedback, I strive to know that I am pleasing you. I'm also thinking about trying to rewrite this chapter one more time, I'm not sure if I'm fully satisfied. Let me know.


	7. Permission

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't always like this. When he first met her he was attracted to her, but not even close to the situation he currently found himself in. Now it was difficult for him to get through a half hour without thinking about her, much less a whole day. Josh knew he had to do something about it, which is why he was on his way to the Oval Office.

The Bartlet administration was in their second term and that came with a few more liberties. Sure, there will be backlash, and the press will have a field day but it won't affect the President as it would have before. Actually, the press would probably rip them apart. He didn't care. As long as she felt the same way about him he can weather anything thrown his way. He was sick of seeing her date other guys, something had to be done about it, and if the President said that it wasn't okay he would just tell the man to go screw himself and then he would resign. But at the moment Josh just needed to go in there and face the President and Leo like a man.

"Is he free?" he asked Charlie.

"Yeah, you can go in. Leo's there, too."

"Good," he said nervously, walking towards the door.

"Josh," Charlie called him back.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"What do you mean?" Josh panicked a little.

"You looked a little uneasy; I just wanted to tell you good luck with whatever it is." He smiled at Charlie.

"Thanks." Josh fixed his tie and walked in.

"Good evening, sir, Leo."

"Evening, Josh," Leo replied.

"How you doing, Josh?" the President asked from the arm chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat."

"Actually, I came here on a mission, sir." Josh's heart was beating in his ears as he sat down on the couch closest to the door he just came through, Leo sitting opposite him.

"Is that so? And what is it?" President Bartlet took off his glasses and laid them on the nearby table, finally giving his full attention to the younger man.

"As you know you are in your second term…"

"Yes."

"And because of that we are able to take actions that may not have been acceptable before." Josh was fumbling his words and he knew it.

"What's your point?"

"My point is…well, you see…umm…what I want to do is…I want…" he sighed. "Excuse me, sir, what I mean to say is…I would like to ask Donna out on a date and I was wondering if that would be all right," Josh said in a rush, bracing himself for a negative answer. He didn't want to resign and he **really** didn't want to tell the President of the United States to go screw himself.

"Well, what do you think, honey? Should we let our little Donna go on a date with this young man?" President Bartlet said to his Chief of Staff, who smirked in response.

"I don't know. What time will you have her home by, son?"

"You two are just hilarious, you know that? A big box of laughs, really."

"We try," the President replied. "But seriously, Josh, we'll withstand this, we're prepared."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you know the drill, we're always ready for situations like this," Leo said. "It's the classic political windfall, a sex scandal, we have to be prepared."

"I don't like this being called a sex scandal, Leo, that's definitely not what this is!" Josh growled. The President shot Leo a look.

"We know that, Josh, Leo was just saying…"

"I know what he was saying!"

"No, you obviously don't, Josh," Leo's voice rose as he spoke. "I'm happy for you, I really am, but do you not think this comes with consequences? Everyone's going to be affected by this, the administration is going to be looked down on, Donna and you are going to be dragged through hell, so if this is what it's going to be like when we've prepared for it, could you imagine what it would be like if we didn't! This is going to be a sex scandal to everyone except for those who know you and so I'm just preparing you for it." Josh looked everywhere except for at the two older men.

"Thanks, Leo," he finally said.

"We're just looking out for you, kid."

"And I'm really sorry, if I could hold out any longer, I would, really, I would, but I can't, I just…I can't, I'm sorry." They grinned at him.

"We would never ask you to hold out on this, Josh, it's just too important," the President commented.

"Yeah, we'll deal with it, no matter what," Leo said and then pointed to the door. "But I think it's time you told CJ."

"This is going to be pleasant," Josh replied getting up. "Thank you sir, thank you, Leo."

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the feedback so far, I'm really glad your liking this, and pleeease leave more, it helps me to write.


	8. CJ

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 8**

"Hey," CJ said when she noticed Josh standing in her doorway. "What's up?" Josh sat on her couch, shutting the door behind him.

"There's going to be a situation."

"What kind of situation," she asked slowly.

"Well…I **think** there's gonna be a situation." He thought about Donna saying no, and then figured she would probably be pressing charges if she did say no. "Actually, there's going to be a situation either way."

"Spit it out, Josh!"

"I'm going to ask Donna out." There was silence in the room for about a minute.

"Out where?" He looked at her and spoke deliberately.

"On a date."

"You are going to ask your **ASSISTANT** on a **DATE**!" she screamed.

"Not if you ask her first, CJ, jeez, keep your voice down!" CJ glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to keep my voice down, especially not now when you're telling me you're going to date your **ASSISTANT** who's **TEN YEARS** your junior." His head snapped up. Ten years…Donna had asked him something about ten years the other day…but he was supposed to be paying attention to CJ, stop thinking about Donna, he berated himself.

"When you put it like that…"

"I'm serious, Josh, you can't just have a fling with your assistant."

"This isn't just a fling, CJ, this is **the** fling!" She smirked at him.

"I wouldn't explain it that way to Donna." That broke the ice between both of them. CJ was no longer yelling at Josh and the nervousness was slowly leaving him.

"Neither would I."

"But honestly, Josh, she's going to go through hell for this and so are you, so if you're not serious about her don't do it." His eyebrows receded into his hairline.

"You don't think I've thought about that? It weighs on my mind every time I think about her! I wouldn't even risk putting her through that if I wasn't in it for the long haul."

"That's what I like to hear. But one more thing before you go, Casanova. You hurt her and you'll not only have me on your ass, but the whole West Wing, including the President." He stood up to leave.

"The plan is to make her extremely happy, but I get it. Thanks, CJ, really."

"Josh." He turned back around to look at her, his hand on the doorknob. "We're behind you, all the way. We'll get through this. No one is going to rip you apart if we can help it." He just smiled his gratefulness at her and then slipped through the door.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your opinion on the stories no matter what. I may update again today, we'll see. I hope you're still enjoying this.


	9. Eric

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 9**

Josh had arrived at the White House that morning with a plan, a master plan. A plan he fully intended to implement…once he worked up the nerve. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when she first saw him.

"Morning, Josh." He jumped and spilled some of the hot liquid. "Swift. You ok?" He blushed and grumbled as he sopped up the overflow. "Well, it's good to know someone's in a good mood." Josh scowled at her. Two minutes ago he was ready to propose; now he wanted to beat her over the head with his mug, talk about male PMS.

He finished pouring his coffee and decided to get her a cup, too. He was kind of rude this morning but coffee can make almost anything better. He left the mug on her desk and entered his office. He almost dropped his coffee again.

"DONNA!" he shrieked. "What are you doing!" She had a hand down the center of her shirt.

"The freakin' pen exploded!" she replied pulling a now blue dyed tissue out of her blouse, and trading it for a clean one.

"Down your shirt?" She glared at him.

"Yes! I was holding the pen against my chin and then noticed that it had exploded and was dripping down my shirt." He gulped, someone was against him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back from touching her in a very un-boss-like way.

"Need help?" He couldn't believe he just asked that.

"I can't believe you just asked that!"

"I can't believe I just asked that!" Josh stared at her a second longer.

"Get out, Joshua." She pinned him with a look that could kill.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm…uh…I'm gonna leave." He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. She was trying to kill him, wasn't she? Once he calmed down he sat at her desk and looked around. It was different being in Donna's chair; he had a whole new perspective of the bullpen. People were constantly moving around. He knew that, of course, but he didn't realize how distracting it could be, how did she get any work down out here?

Josh looked at her desk, it was an organized mess. Things were piled on top, but in certain areas for specific reasons. Her calendar popped out at him and he took a closer look, reading what she had written for that day. There was something about calling her mother, reminding him to call his and getting a file faxed over from the DOD, and…no…that couldn't be. Josh looked twice but it was still there. She had a date. A date with Eric. He got up and basically ran to CJ's office, bypassing Carol and slamming the door behind him.

"WHO'S ERIC?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," CJ said, putting the phone in its cradle. "What the hell, Josh!"

"Who's Eric? Tell me, I need to know who Eric is!" He was panicked, CJ could tell. "He's ruining my whole plan, who is he?"

"He's an intern."

"Did you know that he's going out on a date with Donna? He can't be older than 22!" He looked desperately at her. "Isn't that illegal or something?" CJ laughed.

"He's 27, Josh, it's not illegal, and plus there's ten years between you and her, remember?"

"How could I forget," he muttered. "Thanks CJ." He turned on his heel and went back to his office, luckily Donna was gone, he had some thinking to do.

A/N: I hope you're still enjoying this, and once again, I live for feedback, so please keep me alive : )

For those who don't understand everything: Daniel Harrison is Josh Lyman and Jean Harrison is Donna Moss. The ten year thing is a little reminder of their past lives and the fact that Dan told Jean to wait ten years to be born and they would find each other again. Sorry, I got to go. I hope this helped explain things a little.


	10. Leaving Early

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 10**

He was staring out the window of his office, his feet on the ledge while he lounged in his chair, a file on his lap. Most would think that the Deputy Chief of Staff was enjoying the view before him or deep in thought about an upcoming political battle or a prospective bill, but in actuality he was thinking of how he had screwed up yet again.

He had a tendency to do that, but this time he was going to fix it. This time he was going to…

"Josh!" He jumped, his feet falling to the floor with a loud thud, and then the forgotten file fell, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Donna! You're really gonna kill me if you keep sneaking up like that, you know?" He bent to pick up the papers as she walked over to help.

"I called your name **three** times! How could you not hear me?"

"I'm an important man, Donna, I was doing important things!"

"Yeah, like what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff!"

"I've heard." She stared at him for a second. "I saw you sitting there, you weren't reading."

"I was…I was doing things…" He needed misdirection, they were good at that. Then he remembered that it was **she** who sought out **him**. "What did you need?" Her eyes focused on the papers.

"I was wondering if I could leave an hour early, I…I have a date." Josh looked at her, desperately trying to get Donna's gaze to meet his.

"You know I can't let you leave early for a date."

"Josh, please." She moved her focus towards him, begging with her eyes. "I really need to change my shirt and wash off this ink before I go out…please." Using that look and that voice he could deny her nothing, even if he knew he should. Josh was fully aware he throwing her into the arms of another man but he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, sure, you can leave early." Her cherry lips formed a smile, one that made him smile back, even if his stomach was dropping. He just had to re-formulate his plan, and make it move faster.

"Thank you so much." She leaned forward to give him a hug before they both stood up and she placed the file back on his desk. "It really means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, but just know that now you're going to have to finish everything that you would have done in that hour before you leave today."

"I'm two steps ahead of you, boss," she said as she fled through the door, shutting it behind her. Now he had to figure out what extra work he could give her before she leaves, oh yeah, and the plan, he had to figure out a new plan. That was going to set him back an hour. His day just kept getting better.

- - - - - - -

Arguing. That was the answer, arguing. He could give her as much work as he wanted and she would still leave, but when they're having a disagreement she wouldn't just give up and walk out. He decided to use that weakness for his benefit. He was a genius! Josh sauntered over to her desk.

"What's his name?" She was typing up notes on the budget for him.

"What?"

"The guy's name, what is it?" he asked, although he already knew. She pursed her lips.

"Eric."

"Eric, like in 'The Little Mermaid?' Nice." Josh smirked. Donna's head swung to look at him.

"How did you…when did you…'The Little Mermaid?' What are you, a closet Disney freak?"

"Everyone knows 'The Little Mermaid,' Donna!"

"No, they don't, not like you. Adults don't know the name of Ariele's love interest in the movie."

"Toby," Josh yelled out to the man walking by. "What's the name of Ariele's boyfriend in 'The Little Mermaid?'"

"Eric," Toby yelled back and walked a few more steps before he stopped. He stood, thinking over the words he had said in his head and then turned back towards the bullpen. "No one heard that," he stated and then continued on his path, content that his threat would keep everyone quiet. Josh smiled smugly at Donna.

"He's got children, Josh, a little girl." At that moment Toby stuck his head back in the area.

"By the way, I have a baby girl, that movie is one of the main themes of her life. So…yeah," he said and left.

"See!" Donna exclaimed. He didn't have a comeback so he resorted to Plan B, although he still had arguments up his sleeve, but he had to save them for later.

"I need you to get these files," Josh said, handing her the list. She read it over.

"But…these are all, downstairs…in boxes! This is going to take me forever!" she replied exasperated.

"Then you better hop to it." He got off her desk and walked back to his office, leaving her fuming.

A/N: I'm trying to make them longer for you guys, so hopefully my effort paid off and it's longer and still good. Tell me what you think, please!


	11. The File Room

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 11**

He had argued with her about everything he could possibly think of, but nothing lasted long enough for him to keep her off track. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"You can't date him, Donna!"

"Why not?"

"You just…**CAN'T**!"

"But **WHY**, Josh?"

"Well, for one, he's an intern!" Josh was following her down to the file room, adamant in making his point.

"What's wrong with interns? You look at interns all the time" she pointed out.

"That's different! I look, but I don't touch! We can't touch!"

"That's where you have it wrong, **I** can touch, **you** can't," Donna smiled as she unlocked the door to their destination. He trailed in behind her. "You're just jealous 'cause I got one."

"An intern?" he scoffed.

"Yeah."

"Whatever, the conversation isn't about what I want, it's about you and…Eric," he said his name with disgust.

"See, jealous." She pulled out the located box and he took it from her, setting it on a nearby table.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He shook his head; he wasn't having this conversation and instead of continuing with it he just blurted out his next thought.

"He's waaaay too young for you?" Donna glared at him and went towards the carton, locating the few files that she had to get from that box in that file room. Josh was starting to get nervous; she was quiet for a long time.

"I'm 35, Eric's 27, that's only eight years!" she said, pulling out the last file she needed.

"Eight years is a long time, Donna. A guy learns a lot in those eight years." She rolled her eyes and put the lid on the box. Josh then took it from her and put it back on the shelf. She was looking at the files, trying to get them in the order of importance. When he turned around and saw her he knew this was his chance, he had to take it.

With his stomach fluttering Josh took the files in her hands and threw them down on a nearby table, staring at the questioning look swimming in the blue of her eyes. Donna took a step back for every step he took towards her until she was against the wall. The questioning look had turned into a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Josh?" she murmured as he leaned forward. "How much can a guy learn in ten years?" His face broke out into a broad grin.

"It'll blow your mind."

"I'm counting on it" were the last words she got out before his lips descended, meshing with her own. Donna moaned as he let his body press into hers. Her arms pulled him closer, and she let her hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss loving the feel of her in his arms. He knew this is the way it should be. Josh pulled away.

"You okay?" Brown eyes searched blue.

"I'm good," she replied, slightly blushing.

"You still going out with Eric tonight?" Donna ignored him as she picked up the files he had thrown down. He watched her every move, burning to have another audience with her tongue. She opened the door and began to pass through. "Donna?"

"It depends on if I get a better offer," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked out. He stood for a moment, letting her words sink in before he rushed after her, a better offer running through his mind.

A/N: Was it good? This section went through several rewrites because I couldn't get it exactly to where I wanted it but I hoped you liked it. There's 2 or 3 chapters left, so this isn't the end, just fyi. Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated and thank you for all the encouragement left so far.


	12. Fighting

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 12**

Thanksgiving Day…

They had woken up earlier than usual for work. Josh's apartment had to be ready for the big holiday get together that day. He and Donna were supposed to set up everything the night before but Josh had had other ideas.

"We need to pull your dining room table out and move the couch," Donna stated when Josh came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, and resting his chin on her shoulder. They were both still in their pajamas, boxers and a t-shirt (both sets were Josh's).

"No, we don't," he commented. "There's enough space."

"And we have to clean, Josh. I told you to cleanup a little, we don't want them to think we live like pigs!"

"They won't think **we** live like pigs, they'll think **I** live like a pig!" She pulled away from him and gave him a look, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"I'm sure they're figured out by now that I'm over here a lot."

"So?"

"So?" she echoed. "Josh, it's my duty as your girlfriend to keep you in line!"

"Keep me in line?" he yelled throwing his arms up in the air. "Who are you to…**NO ONE** keeps **ME** in line!" Why were they arguing? A minute ago they were fine.

"If you can't even keep your apartment clean then you need someone to keep you in line!" Donna heatedly responded. Josh was fuming.

"I…I…I can't believe you! Everyone knows I'm not like that! You're not even living with me! We shouldn't be fighting about this, this is a STUPID argument!" he hollered.

"Don't call my arguments stupid!" she shouted back.

"I wouldn't if they weren't." His voice was still raised.

"Real mature, Josh!"

"MARRY ME!" he roared. Suddenly there was complete silence. The couple was staring at each other, their eyes churning with emotions, chests heaving.

"What?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Marry me?" Josh said, returning to his normal voice. "Please." His eyes flicked around the room and back to hers. "I know that wasn't how it should have come out, but…but I need someone to keep me in line…Please, marry me." Donna opened her mouth to speak but Josh cut her off. "Wait a second! Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

He ran to the bedroom and pulled open his sock drawer, and poked around like a child in a museum full of "do not touch" signs. Finally, his hand hit the velvet box. Josh ran back to Donna and got down on one knee.

"Marry me?" He asked one more time, holding out the open box, his eyes big and brown.

"Yes," she replied and nodded. "Yes." He stood up and pulled her into his arms. Donna breathed in his scent. "I'm having this feeling of déjà vu," she said.

"Odd, so am I," Josh spoke as he slipped the ring on her finger.

- - - - - - - -

Thanksgiving Day A Little Over One Hundred Years Ago…

"Your office is a mess!" Jean yelled. She and Dan had been arguing. They were the only ones left in the office after a long day of dealing with patients. After dating for over a year Dan was invited over for a big holiday dinner with Jean's family…and they were late.

"Maybe if I had a nurse who could be organized **and** do her job…" Dan's shouting was cut off by the resounding slap that he heard and felt across his face.

"Don't you dare degrade me; I keep you as organized as I can! It's not easy! You don't make it easy!" Jean roared. Dan was holding a hand to his cheek where she had hit him.

"Sometimes I just want to…I just want to…Marry you!" Dan clamped his mouth shut the second those words flew out.

"What!"

Dan decided to bite the bullet. He'd been meaning to do this for awhile, and since it slipped out he figured taking it back would be a bad thing.

"I want you to marry me. Hold on a second." He jogged out of the nurse's station and to his office, pulling out one of his desk drawers and looking through it like he was digging for gold. Finally, when his hand hit the velvet box he had been looking for he grabbed it and ran back to Jean, sliding towards her on one knee.

"Marry me, please, Jean," he said once he glided to a stop.

"Yes," she replied, pulling him up and giving him a kiss. "But don't think this gets you out of the dog house."

"The thought never entered my mind," Dan said while slipping on the ring. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

A/N: Sorry if you thought this was weakly written, I'm not sure it's my best. Please comment, only a few sections left!


	13. Dr Harrison

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

**Chapter 13**

"Are you sure about this guy, Donna?" Josh asked again.

"For the final time, yes. Both Doctor Bartlet and the Surgeon General recommended him as the best OB/GYN in the area," she said rolling her eyes.

"And you…"

"Yes, I did a background check on him, and googled him. Everything came out fine. Plus, I like his name."

"Doctor Daniel Harrison? What's comforting about that?"

"I don't know! It just is! Do you really want to tempt the wrath of a pregnant woman?" she growled.

"I'm shutting up."

Josh flipped through a magazine, becoming impatient at the amount of time they had been waiting. Finally a nurse popped through the door.

"Donnatella Lyman." Donna and Josh followed the plump woman into the examining room. She proceeded to take Donna's weight and blood pressure. "The doctor will be with you shortly. You can change into this gown, there's a private room over there," she said before leaving. Donna walked over to the area.

"Need some help?" Josh asked, smirking. She glared at him. "Ok, never mind then." He took a seat and started to fiddle with some of the instruments and doctor-ly stuff around. He cringed at one particular item and put it quickly down as the door opened and Donna entered, sitting on the examining table in just the gown. She smiled at him.

"You were touching things again, weren't you Josh?" He smiled back.

"That is what got us here in the first place." She laughed and his smile grew wider.

"Smiling faces, that's what I like to see. Hi, I'm Dr. Harrison," the gray haired older man said, entering, and shaking Donna and then Josh's hand.

"Donna Lyman."

"Josh Lyman."

"Ok, let's get started," Dr. Harrison said, washing his hands and approaching Donna. Josh walked up towards her and held her hand. He knew that this was a doctor but he still didn't like any man looking at her. After a few minutes, and some cringing from both the parents, the doctor finished his exam. "Everything's fine. Why don't you get dressed, Donna, and I'll meet you two in the office?"

"Sure." Josh helped Donna up and she held onto his hand, dragging him into the dressing room.

"Now you can help me," she murmured, capturing his lips. He laughed into her mouth but kissed her back.

"I just don't seem able to keep up with you," he said when they pulled apart. "And some other guy just touched you, ew."

"Yeah, but not the way you touch me." She sighed. "But he's waiting for us, I guess we don't have enough time," she said and shoved him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it and groaned. She was seriously killing him.

- - - - - - - -

The couple walked into the empty doctor's office and sat down. Josh stared at one of the photos adorning Dr. Harrison's desk. In it there was a smiling elderly man with his arm around, what Josh presumed to be, his beaming wife.

"Hello, again," Dr. Harrison said, walking into the room and sitting down.

"Is this woman's name Jean?" Josh asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"And the man's name is Dan, right?" Donna inquired. Neither was sure how they knew the names of the people in the picture.

"Yeah…" Dr. Harrison said. "That's my grandmother and grandfather, Jean and Dan Harrison, I was named after him. Do you…know them?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," Josh answered.

"But they look really familiar," Donna said, looking even closer at the picture.

"They both died in 1959, a few days apart." Dr. Harrison smiled at the thought of his grandparents. "They were truly in love, two of the nicest people I have ever met." He looked at his patient and her husband. "They actually kind of remind me of you, the way you banter and all." The doctor's face turned a little red. "Sorry, I overheard you in the waiting room, I didn't mean to…well, let's get onto your results." Josh and Donna nodded their heads. They listened to the doctor speak, but never let the thought of the older couple leave their minds.

- - - - - - - - - -

Six Months Later…

"Let's do this!" Josh clapped his hands together, as he rushed Donna out the door, carrying her hospital bag. Donna's water had broken a few minutes ago but the contractions were coming fast so it wasn't a surprise when Josh got to GW Hospital and checked Donna in in record time. Doctor Harrison walked through the door just as another contraction hit Donna who was squeezing Josh's hand.

"I know it hurts, babe, but really, honey, ow, my hand, I want to be able to cut the umbilical cord," Josh said, trying to get his hand out of Donna's Hercules like grasp.

"Do you ever want to have sex again?" Donna said through tightly clenched teeth. Josh nodded his head. "Then I get to hold your hand because **you **did this to me!"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one there!" Josh replied indignantly. Donna ignored him as the contraction finally ended and her grip on his hand loosened. He immediately ripped it out saying, "give me that!" This made her laugh, a welcome relief after the pain she had endured. Once again he beamed at her.

"Hey guys," Doctor Harrison said and they finally noticed his presence. He chuckled. "You two really are like them."

"Who?" Josh questioned.

"Sorry, my grandparents, I know I told you this before, but it's seriously uncanny." He paused as he put on rubber gloves. "Let's see how far along you are, Donna," he said pulling his rolling seat forward and taking a peak. "You're at five centimeters; once you hit six we can give you the epidural and you're nearly on your way!"

"You could never do this," she said turning towards Josh. Dr. Harrison just laughed.

- - - - - - - - -

Noah Daniel Lyman was lying in his mother's arms, both of his parents looking down at him adoringly.

"Thank you for this, Donna," Josh says leaning down to kiss his wife. "You're right; I never could have done this." Donna chuckled.

"We women do what men can't," she replied. "I'm just happy he's finally here."

"Me too. Healthy and handsome, just like his father."

"One day your head is going to explode, Joshua."

"As long as you're there to pick up the pieces, I have nothing to worry about."

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was reading the new Harry Potter (amazing, you should all read it). I think there's only one more chapter to go. I hope you're still enjoying it, please review.


	14. Repeat Performance

Title: Our Next Life  
Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Join me in ten years," the message said. "Then we'll see what happens next."

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: Feedback Love

Writing Ended: July 19, 2005

**Chapter 14**

"Twenty-five years."

"Yep."

"Twenty-five long years."

"Yep."

"Twenty-five years, three children in their twenties, one of which is still living with us and two who are currently visiting."

"Yep."

"Twenty-five years is a long time, Donna."

"Yes, Josh, I know, I had to deal with you full-time for those twenty-five years." The sun was setting, casting a glow over the balcony the Lyman's were occupying. They were sitting on a bench looking at the view. Josh had his left arm around Donna, clasping her left hand.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied through his chuckle.

"But we did end up back here," Donna said looking at the Washington Monument; she had never seen it in such glory. "I'm so proud of you." The smile that formed on Josh's face could have lit up the world.

"I couldn't have done it alone," he spoke and leaned down to kiss her.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. President," she said after Josh pulled away.

"Same to you, First Lady Donnatella Lyman." Donna snuggled closer to her husband.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget?" he said, smiling. Donna liked to do this every year on their anniversary; it was his favorite part about the whole day. "But you're going to tell the story anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Donna declared happily, shifting in her seat until her feet were tucked under her and she was looking at Josh. He moved so that his body was leaning towards hers too. He really loved how she still got all excited about them even years later. "So, you were acting nervous all day…"

"No, I wasn't!" His dimples were out and he knew it.

"Yes, you were, you spilt coffee everywhere!"

"That's because you snuck up on me!" he exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever you want to believe, honey." She snorted. "Anyway, I had a date with Eric…"

"The intern!"

"Yes, Eric the intern. I hear he introduces himself as that." Donna grinned. She enjoyed the way he got jealous after all these years about Eric, who she had never even talked to after that day.

"We weren't allowed to date interns, Donna!"

"I was! I wasn't senior staff."

"The hell you weren't! You were more than qualified to be! You kept me in line and you could have advised the President on nearly anything that any of us did. You were always Senior Staff, Donna." She leaned up and kissed him, deep and long, trying to convey everything that she couldn't put into words.

"Thank you," she said after she pulled away. "That was really sweet."

"Eric was eight years younger than you!" Josh's outcry made Donna laugh.

"But you taught me that having a real man with a ten year advantage was a huge benefit," she managed to say through her amusement.

"Damn straight!"

"Now back to the story. You became insanely jealous."

"Not insanely."

"It's my story, let me tell it!" she said playfully, poking him in the chest.

"Actually, it's **our** story."

"Yeah, but I'm telling it so, shhh!"

Josh laughed his heart filling even more with love for his wife.

"You were **insanely** jealous," she continued. "Gave me unnecessary work, **and** kept on arguing with me all day, then, to continue the argument we were having about Eric you followed me all the way down to the file room." Josh opened his mouth to protest. "Sorry, file **closet** as you like to say." He closed his mouth. "And the next thing I knew you were kissing me."

"I never could resist you when we argued."

"I know. That's your weakness and I use it to my full advantage."

"Ya know," Josh said, a thought popping into his head. "We could have a repeat performance; we do live in the house where this story took place." She pretended to deliberate before answering.

"True, we could. As long as we're back before the kids notice we're missing. You up for it?" He never replied, just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the West Wing and then all the way to the door that he had entered behind her over two decades ago. That's when he remembered they needed a key.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Josh ran up the stairs, to the nearest security guard he could find and asked for the key to the file room. Once securing the item he ran back to Donna and unlocked the door. "Your room awaits, my lady," he said, pushing open the entrance and allowing his wife to go through first.

"Still looks basically the same," Donna said looking around. When she didn't hear anything she turned to her husband and saw the familiar desire fill his eyes. Without another word he had her pushed up against the wall, his mouth on hers, and his hands trailing over her body. She moaned in response.

Some things just never change.

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback; I'd like to know if this lived up to expectations. It was fun writing for you all, and I have a few other stories in the works. Once again, please tell me what you think, thanks so much for reading, and for all the feedback you have left. Thanks!


End file.
